The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to devices and methods for intravaginal treating and diagnosis and, more particularly but not exclusively, to devices and methods for drug delivery, vaginal support and distension, and/or the positioning of intravaginal diagnosis devices.
During the last years various intra vaginal devices have been developed for treatment and diagnosis. Some of these devices are designed for treating pelvic organ prolapse (POP). POP occurs when the network of muscles, ligaments, and tissues that hold the pelvic organs in place is weakened and one or more pelvic organs move into the vaginal cavity. Pelvic organ prolapse occurs as a result of normal aging, childbirth, pelvic surgery or trauma. Symptoms of POP are very bothering; depending on the type of POP experienced. For example, cases of rectocele may result in difficulty and/or pain associated with defecating, which would not normally be present in cases of vaginal vault prolapse. General symptoms associated with most forms of POP include, but are not limited to, Bulging of a lump out of the vagina, Feeling of pelvic heaviness, Pelvic and/or lower back pain, Stress Incontinence, Dyspareunia (pain during sexual intercourse), Excessive vaginal discharge, Recurrent bladder infections, Voiding difficulties up to retention, Difficulty emptying the bowels, Urgency & Urge Incontinence, Sexual discomfort & inability to reach orgasm, etc.
To avoid surgical procedures to treat pelvic organ prolapse, a number of non-surgical vaginal devices, pessaries, have been designed to be inserted into the vagina by a surgeon, medical assistant or user.
For example, international patent application Pub. No. WO2009/130702 filed on Apr. 23, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes devices for supporting a prolapsed organ which comprise a ring-like body optionally having a naturally occurring substantially flat and substantially planar narrowed configuration, the ring-like body configured with a size suitable for insertion into a vagina and to be expanded by a support element such that in the expanded configuration an outer periphery of the ring-like body contacts a portion of the vagina and stretches at least a portion of a prolapsed vaginal wall, thereby substantially alleviating prolapse of at least one pelvic organ. This device may include a support element comprising two moveably connected arms configured to support the ring in the expanded configuration.